Don't worry
by CharmedHoa
Summary: I suck at sums. PEDDIE. T just in case
1. Flashback

_Eleven year old Patricia was hanging out with her freinds at Butlney Middle School. Laughter was refreashing air. _

_"You broke the bench, Amy!" Marilyn laughed_

_"SHUT UP. No one saw that right..." Amy replayed_

_"Right" Patricia said similing. Her smile faded as she read the text that her Aunt Pheobe sent her._

_"COME HOME QUICK! WE HAVE NEWS FOR U, SRY U MIGHT NOT LIKE IT."_

_"What is that?" Talia asked. _

_ "My Anut Pheobe texted said she had newss..."Her voice bagain to trail off,"Look there is the bus, we should go." Talia,Marilyn. Patricia, and Amy left the aboned school and got on the bus. The bus came to a holt as Patricia Williamson and her sisters Piper , her twin, and her younger sister who was a sixth grader, Pam, got off the bus. _

_ Patricia entered her house to be greated with bright colors and a colorful sigh that spelled out_

_**CONGRAULATIONS PIPER! WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**_

_and underneath the color filled letters had handwriting that had to be her Aunt Pheobe_

_**And Congratz Patricia aswell, We kove you tooo. **_

_and in even tiner print_

_**Sorry**_

_"Uhh Honey your parents arn't home. They just took Piper to her new school. I am so sorry!" Patricia was attacked with a hug. "Sorry about waht? What new school. Am I going?" She asked. _

_ "Well you got a schollership to some school up north. Heh-heh. It, um, It's not the school Piper is going too. She is going to some boring old music school, look I'm sorry. Sadly it wasn't my choice. Piper already left." Her Aunt Pheobe said._

_'Then why is all this up? Where is Pam?" she asked_

_"Pam is upstairs doing your homework. This is from this moring, it's why Piper was late to school. Go upstairs and pack. Your leaving tomorrow"Tears rolled from both of their checks. She stomped upstairs and packed, did her homework and went t bed._

_ Early that moring Patricia shot up from her bed. School went by pretty fast and soon it was time to go._

_"I can't believe your leaving, Pix." cried ALL her freind which was a lot._

_"Yeah, me neither." She mumbled._

_When she got home, she grabed her bags and left with her Aunt Pheobe. Two hours later they were at some boarding school. _

_"Here" She handed Patricia a crstal necklace. It was pearl white, and had a shimmer it. The chain was just a plain black leather-like chain with a silver hook. She also handed her a Coco-Cola and 5000 dollers. _

_"Wow"_

_"It's for an emercancy. That better last out until you graduate high school."_

_ Patricia entered Anubis house. "Hello I am Trudy, you must be Mara-no- Amber-no- Joy..-no- Patricia-yeah-. Sorry there is just a lot of people coming today." This was going to be intersting._

**This is my first fan fic so go easy. Replay! I'll write a new chapter for at least three reviews. **_**Two might be ok, depends what they are.**_


	2. Eddie

Patricia walked through the door, holding her crystal necklace. It is the finally year she will be attending Anubis. She still had the necklace and the 5000 dollors that her Aunt Pheobe gave her. Her boyfriend, Eddie, came running down the hallway and almost killed her with his 'cuddle monster' hugs. "I can't breathe." Patricia manged to get out. "Sorry. Your still as beautiful as ever Yaker." Eddie said while he was becoming to be memerized by Patricia's emerold color eyes that only if you look close enough you could see ruby-like lines around her pupils and hints of blues eveywhere in her eye. This made her even more beautiful, with her perfect butten nose, thin yet full lips, high but not too high cheek bones, amazingly perfect shaped eyebrows, the color of her checks that made it look like she had a thin layor of light/dark pink blush on, and her blood red lips. She is beautiful, sadly only Eddie can see it though.

Others saw it, but once she showed them the dark side of Patricia (or once she talk; mostly everyone she new got on her bad sad from when first met her and well, whatever they did to get off her badside) it floated away. Trudy came into the hallway to help Patricia with her bags and thats whenshe said..

"Sweethearts I have just been informed bad news... Nina died. No one knows how or why,apparently she just died."

Eddie protectively put his arm around her.

"What's this all about. Look about Nina..."

"I have to protect you yaker, I couldn't protect Nina and I was her oseirn and I GOT little 'feelings' when she is in truble. I don't have feelings for you. I cannot lose you; if i do i'll kill myself." Eddie lifted her chin and placed his lips onto hers. It was a perfect match. Sparks went everywhere. "I will ALWAYS protect you." Eddie said then replaced his lip where they blong which was with Patricia's lips.

Little did they know, Patricia was much more powerful than they thought...

**Here is chapter 2!**


	3. Headace

Patricia woke up with a killing headace. She turned to her right to see a startling (not so much) surprize; Eddie is in the same bed as her. She slowly picked up the blankets and to her relief , they were both in there PJs and not well, you know. Patricia turned to the black and dark blue clock, 11:50.

"Crap. Eddie wake up."

Eddie cussed under his breath making sure Patricia couldn't hear him because if she did, he would be dead.

"Thirty more min- no hours"

"No your gonna get up now."

"Nope"

"Fine"

Patricia pulled out her phone and dialed one of her best friends,Talia.

"Hey gurlll I haven't talked to you in forever. Hows life been?

"Good, good. Hey, can you do that screaming thing you do when your really exicted?"

"Sure."

"Thanks"

Patricia put the phone to Eddie's hear, waiting for him to shoot up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH-breathe-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -breathe-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHAHH..."

Eddie shot up, wide awake.

"What the hell! What is that?"

"K. You can stop now."

Talia didn't stop. She kept going and going and going and going. Patricia bravly said

"I got a tattoo on my lower back and a third percing."

This cought Eddie attention.

"WHAT WE WERE SUP-"

She quickly hung up. Patricia noticed Eddie staring in the area of her lower back.

"Eyes up!"

"Where's the tattoo?"

"Right there." Patricia pointed to the angel with devil wings and a devil tale.

"Wow"

"But like I said, eyes up!"

"I love you" Eddie pulled her in for a kiss but her headace won over

"Oh god"

"What"

"Headace"

Eddie picked her up and layed her down on her bed. Before she could say anything Eddie left the room and returned with an Asprin and a glass of water.

"What's this all about"

"Taking care of you. Here and after you take this, get dressed. You have a doctors appointment."

"Well nothing that I found id wrong so you may leave" said as Patrica left

"Thanks... I guess"

Eddie tapped his foot violently in the waiting room. It looked like his girlfriend was about to have a kid so many _older_ woman glazed at him in disgust. Patricia walked out of the doctor's office.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing! He said _nothing_!"

"No,no,no! He said it _was _nothing. He gave me meds though"

"Meds? So he thinks your mental. Wow how did you act in there?"

"Haha very funny?"

_Maybe I should tell Eddie about the face he made when I left the room. Oh well I bet it was nothing. But I could swear his face looked like he was worried... about what though. _

** I know in the first chapter there was some mistakes. I didn't see them until now! I AM SOO SORRY! but anyways here is chapter 3! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	4. Scars, and new peaple

Patricia slowly took her pills. She looked at her arms, seeing the many scars. _Maybe I shouldn't cut myself anymore... It's proboly why I have a headace_ Patricia thought. _But then again, the thing the doctor mumbled under his breath "She's back" what does that mean. Also the look on his face. I dunno._

Eddie walked on the room, ammitly noticing the cuts.

'Yacker WHAT ARE THOSE! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME WHAT I THINK THEY ARE!" A tear escaped her eyes as the flashback began

_11 year old Patricia enter the living room as a young short dark boy came up to her. He had dark skin, dark brown eyes, he was wearing a blue t-sirt, and he seemed to love alliens. "Hi, I'm Alfie! Who are you" he said looking at her black top, black plaid shorts and converse sneakers. "Patricia" she said. "Oh and That is Jerome," he said pointing to the tall, blonde boy "and that's Joy". He pointed to the short, dark brunttee girl. "Anyways I should unpack." Patricia said as she quikly left the room. As she was leaving she heard them whispering "She's GOTH", "For a goth chick, she's hot." and "Guys leave her alone". Patricia soon felt a pain in her cheast as she slowly pulled out thr knife..._

"Don't worry, I w-won't do it again. It's just... look at me."

"I am. Your beautiful."

"I am?"

"Yes" Eddie pulled her in for a kiss. Not relising the dark cloud outside that contained evil beings and the three evil ghost boys staring right at Patricia...

Eddie woke up to see the three boys. Thay all looked at each other and the first one said

"She" the second one said "Is" then the third "Ours".

"W-what?"

The three dissapeared but as soon as they did a man appeared

"She is ours."

"Who is 'she' and what's going on?"

"Your girlfriend has pwer that WE want. Don't even try to stup us, there is many more. Let's say... evil beings. Alll you are is the Osiern and she well, has much more power than... YOU"

Eddie dazed at the man as he faded away. He ran upstairs to Patricia's room. She was sleeping peacefully, and she was perfectly fine. No new scars, and she seemed she was... glowing. It ended at _they_ apeared. "Such... beauty. Oh, what's this? A scar, hmmm this is easier than I thought.

Patricia was more powerfull than him, what did that mean? But whatever, Eddie knew and same for her, knew not to worry.

**I know it sucks... SORRY. Just the way, this chapter might seem confusing but it will become more clear in the next 2 chapters...**


	5. Dreams, man in the doorway

Eddie climed in the bed with her. "Hmmm, what, 's going on," Patricia said as she slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, nothing. Go back to sleep," Eddie said as Patrica snuggled in his chest. He couldn't belive how long it has been. How long it has taken him to relise that she was the ONE. If only she could know.

Patricia's POV

*Dream*

_"Mommy, there's a man in my room," 3 year old Patricia said. _

_"Ugh, stop lying. You are such a failure," Patricia's mom, Nina __**(Foreshowing,by the way hehe)**__, said in digust. You see, Nina hated Patricia. So much that one day she was going to get renevge, most likely when she was teenager __**(Extreme foreshowing, right there)**__._

_"I'm not lying," Patricia turned around, stabbing her with the sharpest knife thay had. Patricia, slowly dying, noticed the man. The same man who was in her room... he was standing in the doorway, exactly what he was doing in her room. __**(FORESHODOWING, FORESHODOWONG. Remember that dream our favorite goth redhead had in season one... hehehehehehe)**_

Patricia shot up, waking Eddie. Her scream was so... killing. "What-what is it," Eddie and the rest said. Patricia turned to the doorway when she saw the familure man standing. Suddnely she felt that same sharp knife pain in her stumch. Soon, she slowly passed out.

**If pu SOOOOO much foreshadowing in her. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**

**(I saw other people do this so yeahP)**

**Patricia:WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE HAUNTED ONE? WHY CAN'T IT BE THAT SLUT, K.T**

**K.T:Hey!**

**Me: Because you're my favorite character.**

**Patricia: Ugh, Fine. BUT DON"T MAKE ME LIKE UNICORNS**

**Mara: Unicorns are horses with died hair and a birthday hat on**

**Nina: It makes so much sense now**

**Alfie: What are Alliens**

**Mara: People with a skin deise that makes them have green skin, and neon outfits on.**

**Nina: It make so much more sense now**

**KT: I will make Eddie be mine... hehehehe**

**Eddie:WTF**

**Patricia: Oh hell to the no. No you ain't. oh don't push me.**

**KT:Or what, you'll pour juice on my head**

**Patricia:Nope**

***Patricia starts to choke KT***

**Me: Gotta gooo... LET HER GO. I KNOW NO ONE LIKES HER BUT STILL**

**that like sucked**


End file.
